Cotinus coggygria cultivar Ancot.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cotinus coggygria and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ancotxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1989. The inventor selected the seedling, which exhibited phenotypic variation, from a seedling batch of Cotinus coggygria (not patented) seed.
xe2x80x98Ancotxe2x80x99 is distinguished from all other existing Cotinus coggygria (not patented) varieties by its golden yellow leaves suffused with lime-green coloring. They remain this color from spring through summer. In fall the leaves turn different colors including amber, burgundy, scarlet and green, before becoming deciduous as winter approaches. Thus far, no flowers have been exhibited by the new Cotinus cultivar xe2x80x98Ancotxe2x80x99.
The first asexual propagation was done by cuttings in 1990 by the inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Since that time all subsequent generations have been found to be fixed and stable.
The following characteristics represent the distinguishing traits of the new variety of Cotinus coggygria named xe2x80x98Ancotxe2x80x99:
1. The foliage in spring and summer is golden yellow suffused with lime-green coloring.
2. The leaves change to several different colors in fall including the colors amber, scarlet, burgundy and green.
3. No flowering has been observed thus far.
4. xe2x80x98Ancotxe2x80x99 is deciduous in winter.